Forum:2019-10-30 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- This is bad. ➤ :No! Really? Gosh, they haven't blown the dome yet. and where is Vapnoople and his multi-dimensional monsters? I think this is their cue. (sarcasm) Beyond beyond beyond the Impossible is getting tiresome. Si Vales Valero sequence at least revealed some plot points. What plot points are happening here? Why are we readers going through this drawn out process? --Fred1740 (talk) 10:40, October 30, 2019 (UTC) :: I hope ''we're going through it because its eventual resolution will be some extreme (but logical) brilliant move by Tarvek and/or Gil, rather than the ''deus ex machina ''we're all apparently expecting. If not Vapnoople then Karl or Albia or a squad of Dreen. But really the most sensible thing would be Violetta's booby trap. Bkharvey (talk) 00:46, October 31, 2019 (UTC) :* Speaking of Violetta, looks like she's had enough of this sub-arc too. Doug Relyea (talk) 01:42, October 31, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, plus, we have the opportunity to admire how Lu has incorporated Agatha's untameable cowlick into a hairdo with cowlick-like curls all over! Bkharvey (talk) 00:57, October 31, 2019 (UTC) :: :: Note the Safeway logos now have L (ucrezia, presumably) logos mixed in. Further down, the brass buttons on her shoulders have frowny faces, but the one where everything comes together in the middle is a smiley face. I wonder if we're meant to think that one is like Zeetha's. Bkharvey (talk) 06:07, October 30, 2019 (UTC) : So I get the L in the earrings and centerpiece of the Tiara. And looking at the cutouts instead of the S, yes, that's the Mongfish symbol. What's with the Skifandran-like symbols?. Center button, umm, there, and the boss-like shoulder symbols? Doug Relyea (talk) 06:16, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Somehow she'll still get incapitated long enough for Our Heroes to slap on the helmet and suck her out. And the "trapped" Lucrezia will still be a Queen, break free, and continue rampaging. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:20, October 30, 2019 (UTC) : Presumably not too long from now we'll find out whose side these divers are on. Dunno if a large number of regular people can take on a queen, so it may not matter. :-( It seems to me that they can't get that helmet on her until she shrinks down to normal size, so "incapacitated" has to include that. Bkharvey (talk) 06:24, October 30, 2019 (UTC) I'm surprised at how Agatha-like her costume looks. It's not just what Agatha was wearing; Lu ''chose this costume. And, okay, it's sexy, as you'd expect, but it also still has the blue work shirt and the overalls. I would have expected something more like her beautiful picture in Vrin's reminiscence. Bkharvey (talk) 06:30, October 30, 2019 (UTC) By the way, that graph of blue stone nodes and gold edges on her right arm immediately made me think of the frames around the mirrors. I went back to look, and they're pretty different, but still I think that's the intent of that arm decoration. Bkharvey (talk) 07:01, October 30, 2019 (UTC) :She conjured her gauntlets & jewelry out of thin air? Apparently like Albia conjured Zeetha's swords. If LinA is that powerful and Albia remains in an undisclosed location, salvation lies within. 9thGeneral (talk) 12:49, October 30, 2019 (UTC) I just noticed the "Phil did a witch drawing, and OffWorld Designs has made it into a shirt!" ad that's apparently been running underneath the strips since . It's hardly important, but I see it still has the slight coloring goof in the border from , as caught by Bkharvey. =P Snazzy T-Shirt anyway. —Undomelin ✉ 07:27, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Ooh, kaijiu Lucrezia for Halloween! Trick or treat! And she's in Spark togs! With....waitaminnit, are those power gauntlets that mirror the structure of the de-essentializing helm in Gil's hands? If so, wonder what happens if someone plugs them into the machine and turns it on? Okay, I can't keep it up. I'm finding, more and more, that I simply don't care really. This thing's gone on too long, and if there's not a plot point to be revealed, why bother with suspense pulled out of random orifices? heteromeles Four possible ways out of this predicament that come to my mind... 1: Prende's Lantern resurfaces and it's used somehow to control GodQueen Lugatha long enough to make the extraction. 2: Boilerghast resurfaces and sticks his timetacle into Agatha's head to do something. 3: One of the sparkyboys does something with Lunevka's Staff of Queenslaying that's still in the room. 4: Some combination of the previous three. Prende's Lantern I think might be in the hands of someone who can be considered Lu's enemy, since this lantern thief killed Lucrezia loyalists to get it. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:05, October 31, 2019 (UTC) : I think there's #5: Agatha's the protagonist of this series, and there's a "she's in here struggling" thing going on. If everyone else fails, by the rules of plotting, she's the one who has to turn the tide just enough to help get Lucrezia out of her skull. The problem is that if this is the solution, then why did the Professors bother with the last month of pointless silliness? heteromeles : I will believe Madwa is dead when we actually see her body and severed head. Maybe. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:37, October 31, 2019 (UTC) :: +1 about Madwa. They were just too cute about not quite confirming that that other passenger was she. +1 about Agatha, too, possibly in combination with one of those other possibilities. Especially #2; you can't leave Karl lying around in our world in Act 1 unless he's going to work some magic in Act 3. Bkharvey (talk) 03:11, November 1, 2019 (UTC)